Dealing with War
by CandyCaner
Summary: What happened when Prue and one of the Four Horsemen were trapped on another plane? Warnings inside.


Hello. :) This is my first story on in a long time (I had another penname a long time ago) and I hope it turns out well and you guys enjoy it!

This takes place during the episode "Apocalypse, Not," where Prue and War, a member of the Four Horsemen, are taken to another plane, and Phoebe and Piper work with the other three Horsemen to get them back.

I decided to make this because this is what I pictured it would be like if they had actually shown Prue's point of view of what was going on. Plus, Prue looked so adorable in her Japanese/Chinese/somethinglikethat-styled clothes! I wish she would've been on there more because, man, she was SO CUTE! :D

Anyway, some things you need to know:  
- This story contains **rape**. If you don't like it, don't read. You've been warned.  
- Phoebe and Piper, like how the show did it, see Prue (and War) as a floating bubble-like thing. However, Prue is not a bubble where she is and she sees the Horsemen, Leo, and her sisters as full figures but cannot touch them or doors (she only falls through them)  
- I tried to do justice in making the story fit with the script (btw, thank you to www.charmedscripts.tv/ for script help!) since I had to give my DVDs to a friend and couldn't watch the episode myself.  
- I was kind of thinking about adding on another chapter where maybe Prue would reveal what happened on the plane to her sisters or something, but I'm not sure. If there's reviews saying they'd like that, hey, let me know! :)

I think that's all... Sorry for writing a page there, lol. Read on, you! And please review! :D

--

"Prue!"

Through all of the yelling of the chaotic people within the streets, smashing vehicles and throwing items of all sizes, I could hear Piper call my name. Hastily, I glanced to where she and Phoebe were huddled together, walking quickly on the other side of the damaged car between us. When she caught my eyes on hers, she pointed to a man dressed in black with the exception of his green tie. The man noticed that we had found him and began to run away. I followed him as quickly as I could, my black boots pounding on the cement of the alleyway. The man kept running until he made it to a corner where he turned. I heard him say something like, "There are three of them."

I made it around the corner as well and saw that three other men had gathered beside him. "There's four of you?" I asked, trying not to sound as though I was concerned.

A different man, dressed the same as the one I'd been chasing but with a red tie instead of green, walked toward me. I tried to use my power, but it didn't work. He grabbed me violently, wrapping his arm around my neck, making my cry out in pain and fright.

"Prue!" Phoebe called worriedly as she and Piper made it around the corner.

"Stop or I'll snap her neck," the man with the red tie said. Piper and Phoebe stayed where they were, and the man turned to the green-tied man. "Start the chant," he ordered calmly.

The green-tied man began to speak in a weird language as the other two beside him just stood watching. "Start the damn chant," I told Phoebe and Piper as the red-tied man tightened his hold on me.

In unison, my sisters pulled out a piece of paper and recited, "Sower of discord, your works now must cease. I vanquish thee now with these words of peace." Piper then threw the potion at the feet of the man holding me and smoke hazed my vision. Then a bright light flashed and a swirling vortex pulled me and the man down, both of us screaming as we plummetted.

--

I awoke on the ground of the alleyway, my head throbbing. My eyes wandered around at the scene: the recognized corner of a building, the unfamiliar color of the air - a dull grey. A memory flooded into my brain of four men... and Piper and Phoebe... "Piper... Phoebe?" I asked weakly, pulling myself up. There was nothing around me, only the rest of the alley. "Piper?" I shouted, "Phoebe?!" Nervously, I walked down the pathway toward a street that, just last night, had been cluttered with maniacal people but was now absolutely deserted. "What the hell?" I asked quietly to no one.

"I was wondering the same," said a voice from behind me. Startled, I turned around to see that it was the same man from last night with the red tie. He wasn't smiling, but, for some reason, I could tell that he was enjoying knowing the fact that I was so confused and vulnerable.

"Who are you?" I ordered, maintaining a strong-looking composure.

"Who are _you_?" he countered, stepping closer towards me.

I didn't answer; I only stared back angrily. "Fine, don't talk, witch," he said. "It was interesting watching you sleep. You looked so cold."

A hatred for him was building up inside me. "You sick bastard," I whispered fumingly.

"_What_," he roared, thundering toward me and pushing me down onto the road, "did you call me?" As the hatred grew into fright, I scurried further away from him, though his strides kept up with me easily. "I'll teach you not to disrespect me," he said sadistically, reaching to grab me. I lifted my leg up and kicked him right in the groin, causing him to groan and clutch himself. I used this to my advantage and ran off toward the manor.

--

I kept running, only glancing back every so often to see if the man was behind me. As far as I could tell, he wasn't there any of the times I'd looked. I came across an abandoned building with a giant clock on the outside that read 3:58PM. Quickly, I resumed in my running toward the manor.

There were no cars in the driveway and no one walking along the sidewalk. I walked up the stairs and through the door. Yes, actually _through_ the door, as though I were transparent. Was I? 'Oh, never mind that now,' I ordered myself silently, 'I've gotta find them.' I called out my sisters names again (and even Leo's, just incase) but there was no answer. Hoping for any sort of luck, I dashed up the stairs to the attic.

Just outside the attic door, faintly, ever so faintly, I heard Piper's, Leo's, and Phoebe's voices.

"What about disappearances?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Leo replied.

"Okay, we have to look under botched vanquishes," Phoebe said, turning the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe?" I asked eagerly, opening the door quickly. There they stood, all by the book, obviously wondering about me. "Guys, I'm right here!" I said happily, waving my arms, but none of them took any notice of me. "Guys?" I jogged over to them, waved my hands in the faces, but they didn't seem to detect me at all.

"Phoebe, I checked it all," Leo responded, looking almost frustrated, "I have been through the whole book. There is no explanation for what happened to Prue."

"I'm here!" I cried, looking helplessly into each of their eyes.

Piper spoke to Leo, "But you agree she's not dead." No one spoke back. "I don't understand," she continued, "Wait-wait, I, wait a minute, I-I can't do this. Phoebe tells me to have hope and you're telling me that there isn't any? I just need to know."

"No, Piper, I'm here, sweetie," I said, nearly crying at seeing her look so anguished. I reached out to hug her, but my body seemed to go right through her.

Piper let out a gasp, along with me.

Leo looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"She's here," Piper said quietly.

"Who's here?" peeped Phoebe.

"Prue," Piper said honestly. "She went right through me, I felt her presence."

"Good, Piper," I whispered, glad that this was somehow working.

"It's hard to describe but didn't you see her in the wind?" Piper said to Phoebe.

"Wind?" I questioned, peering around the room for any sign of another me.

"She's in the wind?" Phoebe asked awkwardly.

"No, Phoebe, it's like she-she spoke to me, she's alive."

"Okay, are you sure because if she's in the wind, doesn't that mean she's a spirit?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "I'm a spirit?"

"No," Piper said to Phoebe, allowing us both to relax.

Leo continued for Piper, "No, she could be on another plane trying to break through."

'Another plane?' I thought questioningly.

"Okay, well, then we have to help her," Phoebe stated. Then she began to call out, "Uh, Prue? Prue, honey, are you still there?"

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm still here!" I replied back, though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. "Oh, god, what can I do to let them know I'm here?" I asked myself. I looked around the room and saw the spirit board. "Ooh!" I exclaimed and grabbed onto the pointer.

"Help us find you, Prue," Phoebe shouted. When I moved the pointer to the first letter, Phoebe observed this and motioned Piper and Leo over with her hand. As I moved the pointer to each letter, Phoebe spelled the word out, "H-E-L-P." Piper slapped her thighs in dissatisfaction while Phoebe huffed. "Honey, how can we help you?"

"There you are!" said a familiar voice from behind me. The red-tied man came running toward me, hoping to attack me. I dodged out of the way just in time, while he went colliding into Phoebe, though she stayed standing.

Phoebe let out a shuddering gasp, like Piper's before. "What was that? Did she do it to you, too?" Piper questioned worriedly.

While I shook my head vigorously, Phoebe said, "No, it was something else. Or someone else. Evil. Cold."

"Get out of here!" I ordered the man, who was now getting up off the floor.

"Fine," he said, wiping off invisible dust from his black suit, "but you're coming with me." He stormed after me, his shoes thundering, but it didn't phase Piper, Leo, nor Phoebe. I backed away from the man, circling around the room in a hurry. The red-tied man kept grabbing for me. He knocked over items onto the floor, and it made the three standing by the spirit board look at the comotion.

I dashed out the door of the attic and down the stairs, the man close behind. I heard Leo say something to my sisters, but I couldn't hear it. "You can't hide, witch!" the man bellowed as I bolted down the stairs.

I ran out the door and into the empty street. "What do you want?" I turned around and shouted at the man.

"Didn't you know who you would be up against when you tried to vanquish us? What kind of witches are you and your petty sisters?" he asked with an evil chuckle.

"Don't you dare talk about my sisters," I snarled.

He held up his hands in mock-defense. "What are you going to do?" he asked, pretending to be very terrified before dropping his hands to his sides and grinning broadly, "Wave your little hand at me?" With my jaw clenched, I didn't speak. "You can't vanquish me, anyway," he said, sounding confident.

"Why not?"

"Only The Source can."

"You must be pretty powerful then," I said sarcastically.

"We are," he said, his face stern. "We're the Four Horsemen. The bringers of the Apocalypse."

My eyes widened in shock. 'I have to let them know,' I thought. As though he read my mind, the red-tied man replied, "No, you're not going anywhere." He slapped me hard in my face, my lip had immediately started to bleed, and then it went black.

--

When I woke up again, not only was my head still aching, but now my lip was, too. I had been laying in the street just outside the manor. The red-tied man was out of sight but could've been anywhere. I pulled myself up and looked around for that large clock again. It was about fifty minutes after five.

Then I remembered what the red-tied man said, about him and his friends being the Four Horsemen, the Apocalypse bringers that would end the world. "I've got to warn Phoebe and Piper," I mumbled aloud. I decided to take the back way into the house, through the kitchen. I made it through the door, again, actually through, and saw Piper talking to another one of the men that I remembered seeing in the alleyway before. This one had on a yellow tie. 'What is he doing here?'

"I know you are a witch," the man said to Piper.

"And you are...?" Piper beckoned.

"Not," he said quickly and simply. "Look, we just want our partner back, that's all you need to know. It's all business, just like it is for you."

"No, she's our sister, it's completely personal," Piper countered.

I smiled hopefully at her and walked past them, just hearing the yellow-tie mumble something about "mortal's weakness." I made it into the living room where Phoebe was sitting on the couch along with the green-tied man. "Don't get too comfortable with him, Pheebs," I said to her, eyeing the green-tie suspiciously. 'I can't believe they're here, working together. They must not be able to get the red-tie out, either,' I thought.

"I know how to undo that," Phoebe said to the green-tie, looking as though she wasn't even thinking of him as an evil-doer anymore.

"I have to warn her," I said. I saw that they brought down the spirit board from the attic, for it was laying on the table now. "Phoebe, list-- Err.. watch!" I cried as I attempted to place my hands on her shoulders, but they only fell through. However, Phoebe let out another gasp like before, so I knew she felt my presence.

"You alright?" asked the man with the green tie.

"No, uh, I'm a bit queasy," Phoebe replied. She looked over to the spirit board as I moved the pointer from 4 to H to O.

Before I could finish, the red-tie came bursting through the door. "You're not messing this up for me, witch," he declared.

I moved away from the board and up the stairs. The red-tied man pushed the pointer down onto the floor, causing the green-tie to look over toward us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe muttered.

"It's me, you idiot!" the red-tie shouted to the man on the couch.

When he turned away, I kicked him hard so that he went tumbling down the stairs, knocking down a picture from the wall in the process. This made both Phoebe and the green-tie stand up. "What did you do?" the man demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Phoebe retaliated. "What did you do?"

As Piper and the other horseman walked into the room, I clumsily made my way down the stairs and past the red-tied man, whom was lying on the floor. "Stupid witch!" he roared as I went out the door.

I ran down the street toward the alley from earlier. I took a turn and ran around the corner once more, clutching my chest as I panted heavily. "Smart move, Prue," I scolded myself, "Going to where he knows you could be."

I let myself fall into the corner of the building, my hopes for leaving this plane drifting further and further away. 'Piper and Phoebe shouldn't be working with evil, what are they thinking? How could Leo allow them to make such a stupid decision? Though,' I thought, 'they are doing this for me. They are trying to save me.' "But they shouldn't at the expense of the world."

My head fell into my hands. Everything was so confusing. "There you are," said a voice that I remembered. He was back again.

I stood up quickly and held out my fists, ready to fight him. "Oh-ho-ho," he said with a wicked smile, "Ready to fight me, witch?" He pushed out his face and pointed to his cheek. "Take a shot," he urged.

I swung hard at his face, but, with such quick movement, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back as he went behind me. I cried out in agony as my arm was coiled at the small of my back. "Let me go!" I shrieked and attempted to wiggle away from his rough grasp.

He chuckled menacingly. "Silly witch. You think you're so strong... taking me on. Taking on War!" He cackled loudly in my ear, causing me to wince. Once he ended his chortling, I could hear him sniffing along my hair and neck. "You smell nice," he said quietly, his villainous smile plain in his voice.

"Urgh, get off!" I cried, squirming more, but he only curled my arm more. I yelped painfully while he continued to laugh.

"You know," War said, his hot breath on my ear, "Since your sisters have decided to work with my partners, they have agreed to let me back into the world so that we can destroy it. I suppose that means that you're going back too... but you'll have something to remember me by."

Still struggling, I growled, "They won't do it."

"Oh, they've already agreed to it. In, oh..." - he check his watch - "15 minutes, your sisters will be letting us both out."

'No, they wouldn't,' I thought helplessly.

"In the meantime," he said, sounding awfully proud of himself, "I think we should get to know each other... _more closely_." My eyes widened in fear. He pushed me into the wall, with my arm still twisted into my back, and continued to chortle.

"Get off! Help!" I cried, but it was no use. No one else was there.

With his spare hand, he moved it up through my jacket and under my shirt to feel my breasts. I growled in disgust and tried to pull away. Unfortunately, my nipples had grown hard when they became exposed to the cold air and his fingers. Through his sadistic chuckling, he remarked, "Cold, witch? Or are you just enjoying my touch?"

I bit my lip and forced tears back as he assaulted my chest with his hand.

"Not so feisty anymore, are you? Now that you know that you have no control whatsoever."

"You--"

He cut me off as he twisted one of my nubs hard between his fingers, and I couldn't help but cry out in sheer pain. "Realize it now? I'm in control," he breathed into my ear.

My breathing had turned into heavy huffs. He was right; I was powerless against him.

His hand fell out from under my top and to the hem of my skirt. "No!" I protested quickly. "Don't!"

"Quiet!" he commanded, shoving me harder into the wall. "Actually," he added, smirking, "you can scream all you want. I'd enjoy that."

Despite my pleads, he continued to pull down the article of clothing along with my underwear, leaving me completely bare from the waist down. His fingers roamed between my thighs where he rubbed against my exposed sex. Desperately, I forced myself not to moan or show any sign of satisfaction. It was wrong and disgusting, but I couldn't deny that it felt good. "Please..." I said softly, though it almost sounded like a moan.

"Am I making you wet, wiccan? What would your sisters say - giving into someone that's evil? How _disgusting_. What a _whore_."

"Stop!" I screamed and tried to buck him away, though that only made him plunge his fingers into me deeper.

He chuckled more. "Let's get down to the good part, huh?"

I heard him unzip his pants, and, before I could yell out a protest, he thrusted himself into my roughly. I gasped sharply and shuddered.

He groaned in ecstasy. "Tight little bitch, you are," he moaned and continued to ram into me.

As he continued to plummet into me, he would slam me into the wall so roughly. "Please, stop!" I begged as tears fell freely.

"You know you enjoy it - ugh - witch!" he shouted, "Don't pretend you don't!"

But I didn't; it hurt so much.

He slammed into me a few more times before a warm liquid swirled inside me, filling me. He sighed in pleasure and pulled out of me, letting go of my abused arm and zipping his pants after. "What a good fuck," he mumbled with a broad grin.

I fell into a small ball and weeped quietly, feeling sore all over. I pulled up my skirt so that it covered my brutalized bottom half. "Still you have nothing to say? Ha ha, what a pathetic witch," he cackled.

Wiping away my tears, I tried to pull myself up into a standing position. The place between my legs ached miserably, along with my mistreated chest. "You're disgusting," I whispered angrily.

"Maybe," he said, still grinning, "but you liked it, too. Would you like to go again?"

"Don't you dare come near me!" I shouted defensively.

Then, before he could respond, a dark red, swirling tornado-like object came out of the sky. "What the..." the red-tie started to say.

The tornado sucked us both up, him and I screaming as it did so. Suddenly, I flew out of the tornado, landing on my feet. I was in the same alleyway but this time the sky was darkened, no longer that ugly grey, and my sisters were standing there. They pulled me over to them, Phoebe wrapping her arms around my waist protectively. I winced slightly at the feel but relaxed. Piper leaned herself closer to me as well, making me feel much safer.

I took notice of the three Horsemen that were being killed by what looked like long pieces of lightning coming out of the vortex, the bolts going straight through their heads. The red-tied man came out of the vortex, too, soon after me. He gave me a look of anger before a string of lightning dove into his skull, causing him and his three partners to burst into flames.

"Prue, are you alright?" Piper asked.

Sadly and wearily, I nodded.

"It's okay now, everything's gonna be okay now," Phoebe said reassuringly in my ear.

"Thanks for saving my life," I replied gratefully to both of them. Piper placed her arms around my waist, along with Phoebe, and I rested my head between my sisters', and all of the pain slowly, ever so slowly, began to fade away.


End file.
